Exodus
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: What happens if Emily's plan goes down as it was supposed to, but with a... twist. Conrad is the one who goes down for the murder of Emily Thorne. Main parings are Emily/Aiden and Conrad/Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

**My twist on Exodus! Review!**

* * *

Waves spread through the dark ocean as the honeymoon boat gilded through the cold water. Inside the cabin, everyone had gathered around the projector, staring at pictures of Emily and Daniel on their first few dates. Victoria rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this day had come to pass. It was just impossible that her son was foolish enough to marry this con artist.

Emily Thorne. Their lives had been turned upside down the moment she'd first set foot in the Hamptons, and Victoria knew that girl wasn't marrying her son out of love, but out of something else. And she was going to find out what it was.

Victoria was torn from her thoughts when the very girl she'd been seething over tripped over something, spilling her drink on the front of Victoria's dress. "Victoria, I am so sorry," the blonde told her.

Victoria wiped her hands over the wet spot and sighed. "I'll take care of this downstairs."

Emily's brown eyes watched Victoria as she descended down the staircase. Her eyes found Aiden's, and she gave a slight jerk of the head, implicating that it was his part of the plan now. He gave a imperceptible nod, and silently followed Victoria, slipping out of the room unnoticed.

Emily knew this was her chance. She slipped outside onto the deck, walking a short distance until she reached the end of the boat, where no one could see what was about to happen next. Her fingers slid underneath the wedding dress, and clasped around the blood-filled syringe.

* * *

Victoria stumbled down the spiral staircase into the bathroom at the end of the stairs, shutting the doors behind her. She stepped towards the full length mirror and wet a small rag, dabbing it against the front of her dress. _Lydia. Of all the nerve she has… I should've left her to die on that plane. Then maybe she wouldn't be making a disaster out of my already-ruined marriage._

She didn't want to admit it, but when Conrad had announced that he was bringing Lydia onto the boat, it had hurt her badly. Victoria knew that he would do it; she just didn't actually expect him to do that. Maybe she thought he'd changed. That taught her a lesson.

* * *

Aiden sneaked downstairs, creeping outside the door to the bathroom. He pulled out the zip ties, and proceeded to gently wrap them around the door handles, pulling it tightly together. He gave a slight tug to make sure it would hold.

* * *

Victoria was drying herself off when she heard a rustling from the door. She frowned, taking a step towards the door and pulled on the handle. When it didn't open, she became worried.

* * *

Aiden heard her begin to struggle with the door, and raced back upstairs. Now, all he had to do was meet Emily at the beach, and they could run away. Get married, move to a sunny beach somewhere far away from the Hamptons… Oh, and have a child, of course. He knew Emily wasn't really pregnant, but that didn't stop him from wanting her to be. As soon as this was all over, that was something he'd get started on immediately.

* * *

Emily sprayed her blood all over the sleek wood of the deck, watching as the sticky liquid landed. She reached for her gun, throwing the empty needle overboard. Aiden's instructions rang through her head as her fingertips brushed the trigger. She took a deep breath and got ready to jump, firing once. Twice. Then she launched herself over the side of the boat.

* * *

Victoria had finally broken through the doors when she heard two gunshots fire. She stopped still, then raced upstairs. She went through the dark hallways, finally reaching the dock. What she found shocked her.

Blood, blood everywhere. A smoking gun lay in the pile of blood on the floor, and she saw a lacy scrap of fabric, which must've come from the bride's dress, hanging on the railing. Could it be? Was Emily Thorne dead? If so, how? Who could've shot her? Victoria kneeled down on the ground, tracing a finger through the sticky red liquid. Yes, it was blood. The gun proved why the blood was there, but Victoria's mind was still racing with what might've happened. Suddenly she heard footsteps pounding on the floor, and screams. Charlotte came running up first, shouting," Where's Emily? What happened?"

She was soon joined by a crowd of people, and that's when Victoria realized just how bad things looked for her. She was standing next to a gun, alone on the deck with blood on her hands. Anyone could easily think it had been Victoria who shot Emily."I… I don't know…"

Two police officers made their way from the expanding crowd gathered around the matriarch. "Mrs. Grayson, you'll have to come with us."

Victoria took a step backwards. "I didn't do anything! Listen to me, please!"

One of the detectives grabbed her wrist, examining the bracelet she was wearing. "There's gunshot residue on this," he told his fellow officer. "I think we have our killer."

Victoria stared in disbelief at the bracelet on her arm. How could this have happened? Was she being framed for Emily's murder? Yes, she hated the girl, but not enough to do something as foolish as killing her! "No, please!"

The officer stepped behind her, cuffing her wrists together. "Victoria Grayson, you're under arrest for the murder of Emily Thorne."

She didn't even bother struggling as they began to lead her away. But they didn't get very far before a shout rang out from the crowd. "Stop! She's innocent, it was me!"

Victoria turned around, and her eyes widened to see Conrad emerge from the crowd of people, boldly approaching the three. "It was me. I shot Emily Thorne."

The detective furrowed his brow. "Then explain the bracelet."

"I took Victoria out shooting a few days ago," he answered, obviously lying. "She was wearing that same bracelet."

The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Conrad Grayson, the man who'd so openly welcomed his mistress onto his son's honeymoon boat, was sacrificing himself to save her life? "Conrad, what are you-"

He cut her off. "Officers, she's innocent. I'm the one you want."

The detective shrugged. "All right, then. Conrad Grayson, you're under arrest for the murder of Emily Thorne."

The cold metal slid away from Victoria's hands, but before it was put on Conrad's, he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. And then, just like that, he was gone. Everything was silent, except for Lydia's angry screams towards Conrad for being so foolish as to try to save _Victoria, _and now they couldn't have that life together, and other angry shrieks of the sort, some directed towards the brunette. Victoria paid no attention to them. She couldn't believe what her husband had just done.

* * *

Emily gasped for air as she lay on the sand, waiting for Aiden to come and tell her if the plan had worked. When she saw his masculine form running towards her on the sand, she was reassured. "Did it work? Are we free to go?"

Aiden shook his head, sitting down besides his lover and placing his arm around her. "Conrad claimed it was his fault. He took the blame for it."

Emily turned towards him, shocked. "So… we're not done?"

Aiden sighed. "Not even close."

Emily didn't bother asking any more questions; she just laid her head on Aiden's chest and softly cried into his shoulder. They were almost there… and now, they had to start all over again.

* * *

**I'll probably continue this. What did you think of it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Victoria sat beside Charlotte in the police station, comforting her sobbing daughter. "Emily's gone, and now… and Dad's the one who shot her?"

Victoria stroked Charlotte's back, hugging her close. "Sweetheart, I don't believe that your father shot Emily. I don't really know what happened to Emily. But I promise you, that in a couple of days, everything will be back to normal."

"No, it won't," Charlotte argued. "Emily won't be here."

Charlotte started crying again, and Victoria stroked her hair in a comforting gesture, gently rocking her daughter back and fort to sooth her. Her attention was soon turned to the guard who called her name. "Mrs. Grayson? You can talk to him now."

* * *

Emily sat up in the dingy pull-out bed, noticing Aiden was still next to her. She sighed, and slid out of bed. She and Aiden had realized they couldn't go back to the beach house, now that Lydia had probably moved in. And it wasn't safe to stay at Nolan's house, anyone could see them walk in. So they'd gone here. Pine Crest Motel. It was cheap, because Emily couldn't pay with anything other than cash in fear that someone would track her credit card, so that was a plus. But it was not impressive.

"Good morning," Aiden told her, getting up beside her. "What's my little dead girl up to today?"

Emily gave a small smile to his sarcastic humor. "I don't know what to do now, Aiden. Everyone thinks that I'm dead. This makes it nearly impossible to get revenge on the Grayson's now."

Aiden frowned. "Isn't that what you always wanted? To put Conrad behind bars?"

"Yes, for my father's murder," Emily pointed out. "And have Victoria join him for the part she played in his death."

"And now you have neither," Aiden realized. "So what do we do now?"

Emily sighed, and took a sip of the coffee he so kindly offered. "Think."

* * *

Victoria slammed her hands down on the metal table harshly. "What on earth were you thinking, Conrad!"

Her husband looked slightly taken aback by her rash actions. "I just saved your life!"

Victoria glared at him with contempt in her eyes. "You saved my life? I'm as good as dead now, anyways. This is what would've happened to you decades ago, had you not framed David for your dirty work! Why couldn't you have taken the responsibility for your actions then?"

Conrad's voice rose in anger as he answered. "Because you're worth far more to me than David was! Victoria, I sacrificed myself for this family! For you! And this is what you do to thank me?"

Victoria shut her eyes slowly to regain her patience, and after a minute, spoke again. "Did you do it?"

He furrowed his brow in a confused expression. "What?"

"Did you shoot Emily, Conrad?" Victoria asked, figuring that the truth was what she needed to hear, good or bad.

He stared straight at her as he answered. "No. I didn't. But I have a feeling that _you _actually did."

Victoria leaned back, eyes glinting with anger. "If you think that I would be as heartless and foolish to murder my daughter's best friend and my son's wife, then you are terribly wrong. I may have a strong disliking for that girl, but I wouldn't dare risk my own life or my family's in ending hers."

"Then what happened? I need you to tell me everything that happened, from the time you went downstairs to the time the police came," Conrad ordered.

Victoria had never been one to do what she's told, but this was the exception. "I went downstairs, and cleaned off my dress. I was almost done when I heard someone outside the door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't move. After a while, I was able to push through it, and I ran upstairs after I heard the gunshots. I found blood on the floor and a smoking gun, and then all you ran in. I can see why I would be the suspect, but I still have no idea how there was gunshot residue on my bracelet."

Conrad seemed to be deep in thought. "That means that whoever really did shoot Emily was desperate to frame you for it."

Victoria stared at him in shock. "Who would do that?"

Suddenly she sat back, anger crossing her features. "Why am I asking you? You already know."

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? If I knew, I wouldn't be here."

Victoria glared at him. "Lydia."

Conrad snorted, and started to reply with some snide comment when he was cut off by his wife. "She obviously doesn't like me, Conrad, and she isn't fond of Emily either. Shooting her and framing me for it? Killing two birds with one stone."

Conrad shook his head. "Lydia would never do something like that."

"Oh, so you're on her side now?" Victoria argued. "I thought you said we were in this together."

Conrad groaned. "I'm not on her side, I'm with you, Victoria. You do have a point, but we need to calm down. Okay. Now, who does all the evidence point to?"

"Me," Victoria answered truthfully.

He nodded. "But who's in prison right now?"

Victoria sighed. "You're stating the obvious, Conrad. You."

"Exactly. Now, whoever it was that shot Emily wanted to see us both reach our demise," Conrad told her.

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "No. That someone, namely Lydia, wanted me to go down for the murder of Emily Thorne. Did you see how upset she was when you took the blame?"

Conrad shook his head. "Victoria, she would've come clean if it really was her who shot Emily."

"She's an expert in self-preservation, Conrad. And the sooner you know that, the better. That woman may care about many things, even things as spiteful as you, but herself prevailing is the main issue in her mind," Victoria argued, noticing his eye roll at the insult she'd managed to slip in.

Conrad rubbed his forehead. "They're releasing me on bail until the trial. We can go over your insane conspiracy theories then."

"Conspiracy theories, Conrad, really?" Victoria questioned. "I honestly thought you were smarter than to fall for her wiles again. Yet here we are."

Conrad managed to contain his temper, for the time being at least. "Victoria, I chose you over Lydia. I'd think that would be enough for you to _not _try and murder her?"

"I'm not trying to kill Lydia," Victoria snapped. "And you may have let her go, I'll give you that. But making sure that the truth comes out is our main issue. And to me, that's the truth."

The guard opened the door, and Victoria stormed out, leaving Conrad behind in a very stressful situation.

* * *

"Lydia had found the picture of me at that New Year's Eve party," Emily confessed. "She kicked me out of the beach house, and who knows what she might do next? She could show Conrad or Victoria, and then they'd have a start on what might've happened to me."

Aiden shook his head. "There's no way that anyone could think that you faked your own death, no matter what that photo looks like. And the Grayson's certainly won't take it that far. I'm sure they're much more worried about Conrad's charges at the moment."

Emily sighed. "Maybe. But I need to return to the Hamptons."

Aiden raised his eyebrows. "What? Emily, think this through. They'll be suspicious, you disappear shot and return healthy?"

"No one can prove anything," Emily argued. "Maybe you found me, and nursed me back to health."

"No, that's impossible. No one can heal that quickly," Aiden mused. "Unless we inflict a real wound on you."

Emily's eyes widened. "Are you saying I should shoot myself?"

Aiden nodded. "But not in a vital area. Shoulder, maybe. And not too accurate, just enough to look like a bad wound."

"That might actually work," Emily realized. "All right. I think we have our plan."

Aiden nodded. "Now, we just have to go about doing it."

They both stood in silence for a moment, and Aiden knew what his fiancé was thinking. "You're scared."

"I've never been shot before," Emily admitted. "I'm not scared, I'm just… afraid I won't be able to go through with it. I would get the aim off, and shoot myself in the heart, or…"

Aiden cleared his throat. "Are you saying I need to shoot you?"

Emily looked up at him, compassion in her brown eyes. "Just to make sure everything goes as planned, Aiden."

He shook his head vigorously. "No. I'm not going to do it, Emily, I would never forgive myself!"

"Yes, you would! Aiden, please," Emily begged, grabbing his hand in hers. "I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me, ever. But I'm asking you to _help _me."

Aiden sighed, and glanced down at their intertwined fingers. He smiled as he saw that she was still wearing the ring he'd proposed with. "Only if you're certain you want to do this."

Emily nodded. "I'm sure of it."

He nodded his head, and then stepped back. "Okay. Let's go."

Emily's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Where?"

"Somewhere no one can hear a gun," Aiden told her, smiling. She grinned and followed him out the door.

* * *

Victoria stared down at the unoccupied beach house, wondering how Daniel was taking Emily's death. She hadn't heard from him ever since he had screamed at her on the boat. Daniel was in full belief that Victoria had, in fact, murdered his fiancé.

Victoria's thoughts were instantly broken when she saw a car pull up outside Emily's old house. She leaned forward, and saw a woman get out. A woman with blonde hair, talking on a cell phone and carrying a few suitcases into the house. _Lydia?_

"No Margaux, that's all right. Let me know when you find another person who knows as much about Conrad as I do," Lydia angrily told the woman on the other end of the phone before hanging up with a sigh. She sat down on the couch, yelling, "Bring the rest of the suitcases upstairs," to her driver before opening a magazine and starting to read. She was interrupted by the all-too-familiar sound of Blahniks on the wood floor. "Lydia. Well, I see you've made yourself at home."

Lydia glanced behind her, and then back at the magazine she was currently browsing through. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Except for an explanation as to why you're moving into my deceased daughter-in-law's house," Victoria replied, disdain bleeding through her strong voice.

Lydia set the magazine onto the couch and stood up to face her former friend. "I think a lot of us need explanations, Victoria. I mean, nothing's more intriguing than learning your son's wife has been stalking you for years."

Victoria's forced smile immediately dropped into a look of curiosity. "Excuse me?"

Lydia nodded, a smirk on her face. "You want proof?"

Victoria gave an imperceptible nod, and Lydia began to rummage through one of the boxes containing things from her old apartment. "Here."

She held the picture before Victoria, watching as the brunette's eyes flicked over the picture. "I don't see anything."

Lydia pointed to the waiter in the background. "Do you believe me now?"

Victoria's eyes widened; the waiter in the background was most definitely Emily Thorne. How could she have not recognized her?

_Victoria motioned to one of her waiters at the New Years Eve party."Young lady? Young lady, could you see to it that Mr. Treadwell has an ash tray on the balcony outside his room?"_

_Amanda turned around slowly. "Leo Treadwell?"_

Victoria saw the resemblance between the two women now, and couldn't believe she hadn't then. "I can't… who else have you told about this?"

Lydia put the picture down and resumed her position on the couch. "No one but the con artist herself."

Victoria tore the magazine from Lydia's hands and threw it onto the couch. "Why would you do that? That's why she gave you the beach house, isn't it? Do you know how dangerous she could be unhinged?"

Lydia stood up, angry at Victoria for bossing her around. "That is why she gave me _my _beach house back, Victoria. And I don't need you telling me what to do anymore. Especially now that Conrad's in prison, when you should've been in the first place."

This caused Victoria to remember the reason she'd came in the first place. "Speaking of prison. In fact, I believe that's where you should rightfully be right now."

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? If you don't recall, you were standing in a pool of blood, holding a gun and with gunpowder on your bracelet. You're just lucky Conrad decided to step up and take the blame for you, which for the life of me, I can't figure out why he did."

Victoria smirked, she knew Lydia well, and she knew Lydia was jealous. "It's not that hard to comprehend for those of us born with a brain, Lydia. And I didn't shoot Emily. I think you did."

Lydia blew off the insult to get to the more pressing matter. "You think I shot Emily? Why would I even do that?"

Victoria shrugged, batting a piece of hair back from her face. "You know, I believe it would have something to do with the fact that you think she's a threat. Now, after you showed her the picture, I'm positive Emily was angry. And maybe, maybe seeing you on her honeymoon made her even angrier. Did you two fight? Did you shoot her in self defense or cold blood?"

Lydia's face darkened, Victoria had a point. But she was wrong. "I believe you're mistaken. I haven't been harboring a three year hatred towards her like you have. Victoria, I have no doubt that you're trying to frame me for all of this. But why? I mean, the blame is no longer on you."

Victoria sighed. "It may no longer rest on my shoulders, but it landed on my husband's. And contrary to popular belief, I'm not going to throw him to the wolves."

"Why not?" Lydia asked. "I mean, last I heard, you two weren't on good terms."

"Last _I _heard, Conrad loved me enough to suffer prison for me," Victoria snottily replied. "And I love him enough to get him out."

Lydia didn't reply, she couldn't think of what to say. So she settled for crossing her arms and glaring at Victoria, who wasn't finished. "And you know what Lydia? I think I've found his replacement for the cell."

Victoria turned and walked out, delivering a cold smile to her former friend as she stepped down the stairs.

* * *

Daniel flipped through the photos of the wedding album, taking another drink of brandy as he did. _I can't believe it. My own mother,_ he though bitterly as he, in a fit of drunken rage, threw the pictures at the wall of the pool house. "Why!" He screamed angrily, slamming the glass to the floor. He glanced down, and saw his disheveled reflection in the broken pieces. _Broken. Just like me._

But the next thing that happened was what really shocked the eldest Grayson. "Daniel?"

His eyes widened; he knew that voice. And when he looked up, his vision confirmed it. "Emily?"

* * *

**OH! Emily's back! And Victoria saw the picture! And Lydia wants rrrreeevvveeennngggeee on Emily! And… yeah, you get it. Okay. Soo, what'd you think of it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've kinda been on a hiatus lately! Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Come here, quick!"

She held her stomach, wincing in pain as the blonde moved closer to her husband. "Daniel… I'm so glad I found you…"

"Sit down, quickly! Why didn't you go to a hospital?" He exclaimed, reaching for his cell phone.

"I don't know… I just wanted to see you..." Her voice was fading as she gently lowered herself onto the couch. Daniel was on his phone, yelling something about an ambulance. Emily bit her lip; it had hurt when she'd forced Aiden to shoot her. But she'd endure.

* * *

Conrad had been lying on his dirty bed inside his prison cell when a guard had came to alert him that he had a phone call. About Daniel. Conrad feared that his son had taken his own life out of despair over his wife's death, so he practically raced down the hallway towards the phone. The guard stepped back a few feet as Conrad put the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

Conrad immediately relaxed at the voice of his wife, and not the hospital. "_Conrad, it's Victoria."_

He nodded, relieved. "I know. What did you need to tell me about Daniel, darling?"

Victoria fiddled with the flower in the vase that she was currently arranging as she answered. "It's… it's about more than Daniel. He's doing better, yet I fear this news will only break his heart."

Conrad was more intrigued than ever now. "What news? Victoria, what did he do?"

"Daniel just called and told me," Victoria confessed. "He's taking Emily to the hospital right now."

Conrad's eyes widened. "Emily? But… how?"

"I'm not exactly certain myself," Victoria admitted. "She was bleeding badly, Daniel's at the hospital with her as we speak. Do you know what this means, Conrad?"

Conrad nodded. "This could clear my name! Emily will surely remember who shot her, and since neither of us did, the truth will be revealed and I'll be released."

Victoria's hands skimmed from the roses in front of her to the picture that was sitting on the table. The picture from the 2003 New Year's Party. "That's not the only truth being revealed."

Conrad frowned. "What are you talking about? You didn't really shoot her, did you?"

"No," Victoria replied harshly. "But when I went to confront Lydia, she showed me something far more interesting."

"What did Lydia show you, Victoria?" Conrad asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Victoria fiddled with the photograph between her manicured nails. "Do you remember that New Year's Eve party, back in 03? The one where you first started your awful affair?"

"Yes, I do," Conrad replied, ignoring her remark. "What about it? Hurry, Victoria, I only have so much time left."

"Emily Thorne has been stalking us ever since that New Year's Eve party," Victoria revealed. "There's a picture of her catering for that night. Yet she claims to have only come to the Hamptons a year ago."

"Are you sure it's Emily?" Conrad interrupted. "Her name wasn't on the list."

"She called and registered as Mandy," Victoria remembered. "Never gave a last name."

"Look, we don't even know if this is even Emily," Conrad reminded her. "But for the time being, I'd like to focus on trying to get me out of prison, all right?"

"I'm heading to the hospital right now," Victoria informed him. "I'll call you when I arrive."

"Okay," Conrad replied, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Daniel stood by Emily's bedside, not even noticing Victoria's presence. "Daniel? Daniel, I called your father."

Daniel glanced absentmindedly at his worried mother, then back at Emily. "She's asleep," he murmured softly.

Victoria had decided to keep the photograph from Daniel, if he was already in pain from Emily's injury, then she would let him cool down before revealing who his wife really was. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Daniel gave a small smile as his mother gently stroked his arm, and looked back at Emily. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

"That's a question for the doctors," Victoria reminded him. "I promised your father that I'd call him as soon as I got here. Excuse me."

Daniel nodded, transfixed on his unconscious wife. He reached out, and lightly touched Emily's cheek. Suddenly she started awake, gasping for air as her eyes flew open. "Aiden?"

Daniel frowned. "What?"

* * *

"I decided not to tell him yet," Victoria confided, pressing the phone against her ear. "He's horribly worried over her."

"She is his wife," Conrad pointed out. "I'd be worried if it was you."

Victoria chose not to reply to that statement. It made her uncomfortable, her and Conrad acting… happy. It wasn't a normal circumstance. "He doesn't know her, Conrad. Not really."

Conrad sighed, waving away the guard who tried to take him back to his cell. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Not anytime soon. Unless I need to," Victoria decided. "I have to go."

"Wait, wait," Conrad protested, and she stayed on the other line. "Since I can't come to you, will you come visit me? Talking over the phone just isn't the same."

Victoria considered his proposition. "All right. I can't say when, though. I'll try to come sometime soon."

"All right, sweetheart. I'll let you go." Conrad hung up as the guard led him away. He missed her.

* * *

Emily watched silently as Aiden sneaked through the hospital's window, shutting the door and pulling the shades closed. "Are you all right?"

Emily nodded, wincing as she sat up. "For the most part. I slipped earlier today, though. I woke up and shouted 'Aiden'. "

Aiden smiled. "Well, that's a good thing."

Emily smirked. "I was right next to Daniel."

Aiden shrugged. "Maybe he'll file for divorce. That's also a good thing."

Emily propped herself up on a pillow. "You shouldn't be here, Aiden. Anyone could walk in."

"That doesn't matter to me," Aiden told her. "You're all that matters right now."

Emily smiled as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "And you're all that matters forever. After you avenge your father, the _second _after

you avenge his life, promise that you'll come away with me. Anywhere you want. Just promise."

Emily smiled at him lovingly. "I promise."

* * *

Victoria sipped her tea slowly as she leaned back into the pillows of her bed, novel in hand. Her bedroom door opened, and Lydia emerged. "I take it you haven't told Daniel yet."

Victoria set her teacup down and glared at Lydia. "You're not welcome in this house."

Lydia paid no attention to her remark, picking up one of Victoria's lipsticks and applying it slowly. "I stopped by the hospital an hour ago."

Victoria set down her book and rose from the bed, knocking the lipstick out of Lydia's hands. "Stay away from my family. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you perfectly, Victoria," Lydia sassily replied. "And I didn't even break the news to Daniel. But it really surprised me that you haven't.

Have you gone soft?"

"I happen to care about my children," Victoria corrected her. "Telling Daniel the truth about his wife when he's watching her slip away through his fingers would cause him enormous emotional pain. And I'd prefer to avoid that."

"Well, then maybe I will have to compensate for your reluctance," Lydia taunted, smirking at her former friend.

Victoria's face changed into a stony expression. "If you think for one second that I will just stand by and let you tell my son that his dying wife

has been stalking him for years, then you're even more mentally incompetent than I believed."

"I don't need your consent, Victoria," Lydia reminded her. "In fact, I think I better get going. I need to stop by the hospital on my way home."

"You will do no such thing, you monster," Victoria told her, grabbing Lydia's arm.

Lydia pulled away. "You don't have power over me. I can do exactly what I want."

Victoria grabbed Lydia's arms and held her there. "If you tell Daniel, I can assure you in all honesty that you will live to regret it."

"Well, as long as I'll live," Lydia teased, breaking free from the brunette's tight grip. She opened the door to leave, but the man standing in the doorway blocked her way. "Conrad!" Lydia gasped, and threw her arms around him without hesitating.

Conrad gazed over at Victoria as Lydia hugged him. Victoria crossed her arms and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"They let me out on bail, which you would've known if you bothered to come to the trial," Conrad informed her, breaking away from a confused Lydia and walking towards Victoria. "It's good to see you, honey."

In a bold move, he tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him off. "Why pay attention to your wife when your mistress is right here?"

Conrad glanced back at Lydia, who looked angry. He turned back to Victoria. "I would like to pay attention to my wife, not my 'mistress'. I thought we already discussed this."

"Well, Lydia's been left out of the loop," Victoria pointed out, smirking at the disappointed expression on the blonde's face.

Conrad turned to Lydia. "It might be best if you let Victoria and I talk for a while, Lydia."

Lydia shook her head in disgust. "First you leave me to go to _prison _for her, and now that you're out, you're pushing me away again? Is something wrong, Conrad?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Conrad reassured her. "I've just been rethinking some of my decisions, more particularly, my decision to leave Victoria, and I've decided to change that."

"And what makes you think that I'll comply with that?" Victoria interrupted, raising her eyebrows.

"You don't have to comply," he answered. "I just want to always be there for you."

"What about us, Conrad?" Lydia cut in. "You know what, I'm leaving. If you want to make the foolish decision of returning to that awful woman, then I won't stop you."

Lydia turned on her heel and stormed out, tears welling in her green eyes. Conrad swiveled around to look at Victoria. "Now are we done discussing this?"

Victoria bit her lip, wagering his proposal. "All right."

Conrad nodded, neither of them speaking. He took a step towards her again, and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her resistant frame against his chest. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed into his embrace, awkwardly putting her arms around his shoulders.

After a while, Victoria ended the affectionate encounter. "What are we doing?"

"Nothing now," Conrad replied. "So why don't we start doing something?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Let me take you out to dinner," Conrad pressed. "Anywhere you want."

"What I want is not to go out to dinner," Victoria replied, brushing her hair away from her face. "Lydia was right. Something is wrong. Why have you been acting so strange lately? A year ago, you tried to blow me up on a plane. And now you're trying to save my life?"

"Victoria, I thought you'd understand by now," Conrad interrupted. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing this. So I think that speaks for itself."

* * *

"She's only woken up once at 10: 15," Daniel told the doctors. "I've been watching her all day."

The nurse frowned. "Are you sure? Her heartbeat quickened for about 20 minutes today besides 10:15. Were you with her from 12:30 to 12:50?"

Daniel shrugged. "No. That's when I went out for lunch."

"Well, these signs prove she was awake during that point," the nurse informed him. "Sorry you had to miss it."

Daniel nodded, then decided to ask the question that had been on his mind recently. "Has she said anything? About who shot her?"

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry. But from what the media has been showing, they claim it was your father who pulled the trigger."

"It wasn't," Daniel broke in. "I don't know who it is. But I know it wasn't my father or my mother."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Well, she didn't just shoot herself."

* * *

"Why was Lydia here when I came in?" Conrad asked, taking a bite of the well-prepared steak he'd ordered.

"She wanted to tell Daniel about Emily," Victoria informed him, swirling some pasta around on her fork. "I told her that she could reconsider that idea."

Conrad swallowed, and took a drink of wine. "Do you think she'll do it?"

Victoria shook her head. "Who knows? I still think she was the one who murdered our daughter-in-law."

"That's what's been bothering me," Conrad confided. "For the life of me, I can't think of who would shoot her. I mean, the one with the most motive is you, but you claim not to have done it."

Victoria set down her wine glass. "The fact that you still consider me a suspect is utterly humiliating."

Conrad raised his hands in surrender. "You know I believe you. I was merely pointing out that you do despise her."

"I despise a lot of people I'm forced to endure," Victoria reminded him, raising an eyebrow as she took another drink of wine.

Conrad chuckled, and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "No one forced you to attend this with me."

"If I recall correctly, I believe you did implicate I had no other option," Victoria corrected her husband. "And what you said earlier, about your actions speaking for themselves, well, I think that actions do speak louder then words."

Conrad smiled. "So you're giving me another chance?"

"Did I say that?" Victoria asked him, smiling at the waiter as he set down her salad. "I wanted to thank you for your act of braveness and loyalty that night on the boat."

"Victoria, if I am convicted of murder, they'll kill me," Conrad reminded her. "And I would like one last death wish. I want you, Victoria. If I have you, I know I'll die happy."

Victoria looked down into her lap, then met his eyes again. "I can't give you something you already have."

* * *

**OK! That was an ending. Sorry about the length, I've been having a bit of writer's block lately. But I'll try and break through it! So it looks like Conrad and Victoria are together! Yay! But appearances can be deceiving… mwahahahah! Who knows? Maybe they are together, maybe they aren't. I don't really have an idea for the next chapter yet. But I'll try to update it soon! Thank you guys for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the hiatus! I made it extra long cause of the wait, hope u like!**

* * *

Victoria climbed down the stairs that morning, trying to avoid her angry husband. "I was drunk, Conrad. Forget about it."

"I'm not just going to forget about it, Victoria," Conrad retorted, following her to the breakfast table. "I know what you said, and what you did."

Victoria sighed. "I told you, I wasn't in a right state of mind. And I'm still not positive that my drink wasn't spiked."

Conrad put his hands up. "Fine."

He took his seat at the end of the table, starting to eat his meal in silence. Victoria could tell he was angry. "I apologize if framing Lydia doesn't _work _for you, but it's what has to be done."

"I don't care about Lydia, Victoria," Conrad reminded her. "You should already know that."

* * *

"No, I feel fine," Emily insisted as the nurse sat by her bedside. "I don't want any more of that medication."

"You need it," the nurse pressed, nearing Emily's arm with the needle. "Trust me."

"No!"

Emily still wasn't sure she trusted these people, they could've been sent by anyone to try and kill her before she revealed who shot her. So taking these drugs was something she was trying to avoid. "Please. I don't want any more of this."

The nurse brushed her long black hair over her shoulder. "All right. But if the pain continues, you're taking it."

"What's your name?" Emily asked, looking over at the nurse. "In case I do need more."

"Niko," she replied, glancing at Emily. "Just Niko. This is the first time you've been awake since you got here, Emily. Do you remember who shot you?"

Emily hadn't wanted to be put on the spot like this. "I-I'd rather not talk about it."

Niko got up and shut the door, then returned to Emily's side. "You need to. But not with anyone but me. I know who you are, Emily. Or, Amanda."

Emily's eyes widened in fear. "Who are you!"

She tried to sit up and attack Niko, who stopped her and thrust her arm in her face. "Look."

Emily smiled as soon as she saw the tattoo on her forearm. "You're Takeda's daughter?"

Niko nodded. "I came here to help you. Now. Who shot you?"

* * *

Victoria followed Conrad into the main room, stopping to talk. "Conrad, exactly how much time do you have before trial?"

Conrad sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. "About a month. So, that's all the time we have to figure out who really shot Daniel's wife."

Victoria sighed, opening her mouth to say something. She was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. She sighed, and walked the short distance to open it. A man greeted her at the door. "Victoria. Well I see time obviously has no effect on you."

Victoria forced a smile as she stepped aside to let him in. "Pascal, what a lovely surprise!"

_A young, dark-haired man moved towards the stage where a few dancers were rehearsing. He was soon joined by another man. "Enjoying the show?"_

_Pascal looked over at the newcomer. "As much as you are, I suppose."_

_He nodded. "I'm Conrad Grayson."_

_"Pascal Lemarchal," He replied._

_They stood in silence for another few moments. Conrad's eyes never left one of the dancers on the stage. She was probably a few years younger than him, with her long dark hair pulled up into a bun. She twirled so gracefully that Conrad couldn't help but wonder what… other talents she had. The practice ended soon after, and the dark-haired ballerina made her way down the stage._

_Conrad stepped forward to greet her. "I was watching you up there. You're wonderful."_

_The girl blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."_

_He flashed a charming smile at her. "I'm Conrad."_

_"I'm Victoria," she replied. "Victoria Harper."_

_Pascal immediately noticed who his new acquaintance was speaking to, and made his way over. "Conrad, you didn't tell me you knew this lovely young lady."_

_Victoria smiled again, and shook his outstretched hand. "Thank you."_

_"Pascal, this is Victoria," Conrad introduced, somewhat annoyed that his time with her had been cut off. "I just met her now."_

_Victoria smiled at both men, but kept the conversation short. "I'd best be getting home now. It was nice meeting you."_

_Conrad was about to pursue her, but he realized what his parents would say if they knew what he was thinking. A married man, flirting with another woman? He couldn't. But he wasn't ready to give up on her quite yet._

Conrad stepped forward to shake his hand. "Ah, Mr. LeMarchal, what brings you to the Hamptons?"

"Conrad, wonderful to see you again," Pascal replied. "I heard my daughter has been struggling with her magazine recently, and I've come to lend my hand."

"Margaux and Daniel have been doing fine on the magazine as of late, but I'm delighted you stopped by," Victoria told him, smiling.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Yes, it's been far too long."

Conrad shot a dirty look at the back of his head. "Victoria, we should probably get back to work."

Pascal turned back to Conrad. "Yes, I heard all about your murder charges."

"I didn't shoot anyone," Conrad informed him. "Much less my own daughter-in-law."

Pascal raised up his hands in surrender. "Well, we'll just see about that in court, eh?"

Conrad glanced over at Victoria, rolling his eyes. He'd never liked the man, ever since their first meeting at the ballet performance. Victoria gave him a reassuring smile before she turned back to Pascal. "Well, if you have nowhere else to stay, you're welcome to make yourself comfortable in the pool house for a while."

Pascal grinned. "That would be great, Victoria. I'll get my things."

Victoria smiled. "Ask one of the servants, please. They'll show you the way."

She turned back to Conrad and walked towards his study, arm in his. "Did you have to do that?" Conrad asked, somewhat angry.

"The man has been a family friend for decades, Conrad," Victoria reminded him, shutting the doors to his office. "I was merely being polite."

"You know I've never liked him," Conrad accused her; walking over to the bottle of scotch he kept in a cabinet.

"You need to learn to put on a show then," Victoria told him. "At one point, he could've been Daniel's father in law. I still prefer Margaux over

Emily Thorne."

"I know you do," Conrad remembered. "I just hope that you still _prefer _me over that man, no matter what you say did or did not happen between us at that restaurant."

Victoria smirked, taking the drink he handed to her. "I married you, didn't I?"

Conrad smiled. "You did. And ever since I saw you that day onstage, I knew you would."

"Must be a sixth sense," Victoria commented, taking a sip of the burning liquid in the glass.

After a moment of silence, Victoria spoke up again. "Why did you do it, Conrad?"

Seeing his baffled look, she began to explain. "Why did you marry me? You had a rich, pretty wife who actually knew how to act in this wretched world and all the money you could ask for. Why set your sights on some young, poor girl who lacked manners and a normal life?"

Conrad took a step closer to her. "Because when I saw that beautiful, classy woman that night, I knew I was in love with her. And I knew that my now ex-wife didn't stand a chance."

"_Where have you been?"_

_Stevie angrily slid out of bed as Conrad opened the bedroom door, returning from his first meeting with Victoria. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."_

_Stevie glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "You could at least tell me what was so intriguing that you wasted three hours on it!"_

_"I was at a ballet performance," Conrad told her, at least it was partially true. "It went a little longer than I'd expected."_

_"Ballet performance, huh?" Stevie asked, suspicious of her husband. "Why didn't you think of taking me? You're well aware I adore them."_

_"I wasn't thinking," Conrad answered, his mind still on that girl-Victoria- who he'd surely rather be with right now. "Goodnight."_

"She never liked me," Victoria recalled.

Conrad smirked. "She had every right to hate you."

Victoria laughed, a genuine sound this time. Conrad's eyes beamed, he felt lucky to be spending a happy moment with his wife. And he wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

"If you really want to destroy the Graysons, then make everyone believe that Victoria shot you," Niko advised, continuing to nurse Emily's wound.

"I don't know how I will," Emily replied. "Conrad already admitted to the murder, and my plan was to expose them for framing David Clarke.

Now that Victoria and Conrad are on good terms, I don't think either of them will sell the other out, unless something comes between them."

"You never know with people like that," Niko commented. "I don't think those people could ever love again. Go ahead and tell everyone who murdered you, it's your decision."

"I think I will," Emily decided. "But before I make a decision, would you call a man named Aiden for me?"

Niko's eyes widened. "Aiden?"

* * *

Pascal took the phone from it's spot on the counter, settling back on one of the couches in the room he'd been provided. He dialed his daughter's number and waited. "Margaux?"

"_Father."_ Her voice sounded a bit shaky. "_What do you need?"_

"I decided to drop by for a visit. Obviously someone needs to take control of the mess you've left with this magazine," he told her, somewhat

harshly.

He heard a sigh on the other line. "_I don't need your help."_

The phone call was ended, and Pascal sat there, contemplating on whether or not he should call her back. He decided on the latter, knowing that Margaux didn't want his 'help'.

"Comfortable?"

He looked up at the woman before him. "Yes, thank you. It's very kind of you to open your house to me."

"Oh, don't be silly, it's no trouble at all," Victoria assured him, sitting down next to him on the couch. "How long will you be staying?"

"Not terribly long," Pascal replied. "I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

"Victoria?"

The brunette turned at the sound of her husband's voice. "Conrad, come join us!"

"I'd love to," Conrad lied, smiling at the two and sitting next to his wife, putting his arm around her in a possessive manner. Victoria suppressed a chuckle. He'd always been like that.

"_I see you're back," Conrad commented as he was joined by Pascal._

_"I wouldn't want to miss this performance, seeing as Victoria's already so good in practice," Pascal replied, taking a seat in the front row next _

_to Conrad._

_Conrad nodded."Neither would I."_

_The performance didn't last long, about an hour at max. Conrad was very fascinated with Victoria on that stage, yet to his disapproval, it seemed that Pascal was too. But it was Conrad who made the effort to go see her backstage._

_It was utter confusion as everyone was gathering their things and getting ready to leave, but he was somehow able to find her. "You did wonderful."_

_Victoria turned around, hoisting her gym bag onto her shoulder. "Thank you. I didn't think you'd come."_

_"Of course I would," Conrad replied. "Here, let me."_

_She blushed and handed him the bag, walking alongside him as he held the door open for her._

_Pascal nearly tripped into them. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. I wanted to catch up with you."_

_"I ran into your friend too," Victoria told Pascal, gesturing to Conrad. "Both of you seem so nice."_

_"Thank you," Pascal replied, smiling and taking a place alongside her as they walked outside. "Do you live around here?"_

_Conrad listened as Victoria answered. "Yes. I live in an apartment about 6 blocks down."_

_"I'll drive you," Conrad piped up. "It's too far to walk from here."_

_"I should be fine, but thank you anyways," Victoria assured him. "I always walk home."_

_"No, I insist," Conrad pressed, gently putting his arm on her back and leading her to his car. "It's no trouble."_

_"All right," Victoria caved. "I'll see you sometime later, Pascal."_

_He stepped back, disappointed that Conrad had gotten the first shot on her. Conrad held the door open for her and set her bag in the backseat. "Make yourself comfortable."_

Victoria tensed when Conrad put his arm around her, but was able to somewhat relax into his embrace. She had to, since they had a visitor.

"Well, I hope that Margaux was glad to see you again."

Pascal winced. "I'm afraid she wasn't. She and I haven't been on good terms as of late."

"I know the feeling," Conrad commented, snorting remorsefully as Victoria shifted in his arms.

* * *

Emily sat up when she heard the hospital door open, expecting Niko to walk through. Instead, it was a familiar-looking woman. "Lydia? What are you doing here?"

Lydia smirked. "I want to make a deal."

Emily's forehead creased as she took a seat. "Here's the thing, Emily. I know all about your little man trap for Daniel, and now, so does

Victoria."

Emily's eyes widened. "You told her?"

Lydia nodded, smiling devilishly. "And she wasn't happy about it, to say the least."

Lydia began fiddling with her nails, apparently bored with the conversation. "And we haven't told Daniel yet, but that could soon be changed."

Emily sighed. "What do you want?"

"Exactly what you want," Lydia replied seriously. "See, I don't think you like Victoria more than any of us do. Maybe even less."

"Get to the point."

Lydia smirked. "Help me get Victoria out of the way and I won't tell a soul about your plan."

Emily tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Tell everyone Victoria shot you," Lydia ordered. "She'll go down for your attempted murder and then she's gone for good! And you can be happy with Daniel and I can be happy with Conrad. Everyone wins."

Emily wagered this deal in her mind. "Here's the thing, Lydia."

Emily leaned forward. She had a plan. "Do you want to know who shot me? I haven't told _anyone. _Would you like to know?"

Lydia nodded eagerly, and Emily continued. "You did."

Lydia's eyes widened in shock. "I did no such thing and you know it? What the hell?"

Emily continued, cutting off her angry ramble. "You did, unless you do something for me."

Lydia leaned closer. "Anything."

"You are going to be my eyes and ears everywhere," Emily revealed. "And most importantly, around the Graysons."

"Victoria won't let me," Lydia tried to explain, but she was interrupted.

"Push Conrad and Victoria apart," Emily ordered.

Lydia looked shocked. "Why?"

"I can't tell you that. But if you value your life as it is, you'll do it."

Lydia looked confused. "But last time I was there Conrad pushed me away."

"Do whatever it takes," Emily told her. "Just break them apart."

* * *

Victoria sighed and looked over the dark skies that she had the most wonderful view of, due to her cupola. She glanced behind her, hoping that Conrad would join her. Most likely he wouldn't, she had kicked him out of her bedroom those years ago. Maybe it was time enough to let him back in.

"Sorry if I'm intruding," the husky voice came from behind her. "I brought you a drink."

It was Pascal. "Thank you," Victoria answered, silk nightgown swirling around her bare legs as she stepped towards him and received the glass. "Have you seen Conrad, by any chance?"

Pascal masked a look of disgust with one of apathy. "I'm afraid I haven't recently."

_Victoria opened the door, hair up in a messy bun and one shoe on. "Pascal?"_

_He smiled flirtatiously, hands in pockets. "You do have a performance tonight, right?"_

_She grinned. "Yes."_

_"Would it be all right if I drove you?" Pascal asked, tilting his head in a seductive manner._

_Victoria opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the next person arriving at her door. "Are we ready?"_

_Pascal pressed his lips together tightly. "Conrad. I was just about to leave with Victoria, if you don't mind."_

_Conrad smirked at his bad timing. "I already told her I'd take her. Maybe next time you should call ahead."_

Pascal remembered that as she once again asked about the man he clearly despised. "I thought he was just downstairs in his office."

Pascal shook his head. "No. But I can keep you company."

Victoria smiled as she leaned over the edge of her balcony again. "Do you remember Margaux and Daniel's first date? The one we insisted on

accompanying them on?"

Pascal chuckled. "How could I forget? Yes, of course I do. I remember how he asked her out, too. I was angry, because she was my little girl."

Conrad crept outside Victoria's door when he heard Pascal's voice ring through the hallway. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened.

"Come out with me this Saturday," Pascal quoted. "It'll be fun. We can go dancing, or just… go to my place."

Victoria smiled, remembering Daniel's words to Margaux. "Yes… those days are long gone now. It's a shame that other people have come in between. Those were my favorite years."

Conrad's eyes widened. _Years with Pascal were her favorites? _

Pascal nodded. "That night was wonderful."

Victoria agreed, shaking her head as an angry Conrad emerged. "What the hell, Victoria?"

Victoria turned, confused as she saw a furious Conrad stride up to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you two were talking about," Conrad fumed, pointing a shaking finger at his wife.

Victoria sighed. He must've heard them discussing Daniel and Margaux and gotten angry that she still didn't like Emily. "I apologize for having

a different opinion than you do on a certain couple. Even if mine is right."

Conrad shook his head at Victoria's statement. "I thought you'd changed, Victoria."

She smirked. "I still don't approve of that marriage."

"Well I do. At least I did," Conrad spat, turning to Pascal. "And you? You get out of my wife's room, right now. God knows what you've been doing in here."

Pascal frowned. "We've just been talking. Wait... did he?"

Victoria grinned at Pascal, brushing her hair back. "He did."

Conrad glanced between the two, confused. "Someone better tell me what's going on."

Victoria smiled at Conrad. "We weren't talking about us, Conrad. We were discussing our children and their relationships."

"But-"

Victoria cut him off. "We aren't romantically involved in any way."

Pascal winced when she said that, and Conrad noticed. He shot him a jealous glare. "My apologies, Pascal."

Pascal simply nodded. "An honest mistake, my friend."

Realizing that Conrad wanted a moment alone, he quickly excused himself. "I should get to bed. Thank you for your hospitality, Victoria."

Victoria smiled at him as he left. Conrad turned to her, watching him leave. "You know he's still attracted to you, Victoria."

Victoria shook her head. "His feelings for me have long since passed away."

"Believe what you will," Conrad muttered, moving a little closer to his wife. She instinctively backed away, almost afraid of his touch. "Goodnight, Conrad."

She brushed past him, pulling up the sides of the blankets and slipping underneath. Conrad followed her. "You sleep tight."

Victoria nestled further into the sheets as she watched him leave. But as if he was having a change of mind, he stopped. "Are you okay in here?"

Victoria frowned. "As far as I know, I'm perfectly fine!"

Conrad sauntered over to the side of the bed. "I mean, it wouldn't be any trouble for me to stay with you tonight."

"Goodnight, Conrad."

He ignored her exasperated hint and brushed his hand over the sheets. "If it's all right with you, that is."

Victoria sat up. "I have a feeling I won't get any peace and quiet until I let you in my bed."

"You probably wouldn't have," Conrad agreed, taking that as a yes and laying down beside her.

Victoria lay tense for a moment, unsure if whether or not to move. She felt his weight shift next to her, and tucked the sheets tighter around them.

"You cold?" Conrad asked, turning over to admire his shivering wife.

"I'm fine."

Nonetheless, Conrad cautiously wrapped one arm around her, then the other. "There now, that's better, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Victoria mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in his strong arms.

* * *

**So Lydia and Emily are up to no good and Connie and Vicky are growing closer! Yay! Thank you for reading and pls review!**


End file.
